Couches
by daughterofathena02
Summary: In The Angel Experiment, Max mentioned that Iggy could find his way around fine IF no one moved around the furniture and forgot to tell him. What happens when Nudge moves the couch and doesn't tell Iggy? Short little fluff. NO romance involved.


**In the beginning of The Angel Experiment, Max mentions that Iggy can find his way around except when someone moves the furniture and forgets to tell him. Well what happens when Nudges moves the couch but doesn't tell Iggy? Short little fluff. No couples involved. **

**OH, yeah, I don't own Maximum ride or Iggy but I DO own a couch xDDD**

Couches

Max's POV

The sunlight greeted me oh-so-kindly at 5 in the morning. I rolled out of bed with a groan and shook my wings out. Yes, my _wings._ When I was a baby, crazy, sick men who call themselves scientists experimented on me, thus my 2% percent bird DNA. There are only five other kids I know of who turned out like me, and we stick together. Shortly after I got up, Nudge came into the kitchen with a yawn. The morning was probably the only time of day when her motor-mouth wasn't moving. Next, Gazzy, or the Gasman joined us. He was a really sweet kid, trust me, but this guy's digestive system was seriously whacked. Well, actually, he was a really sweet kid when he wasn't blowing stuff up. Did I mention he's only 8? Like I said, we're special. Just as I started to say something to Nudge, I felt something behind me, and stiffened. Fang was there, surpressing amusement. "Stop _doing_ that!" I snapped. He shrugged, pretending not to know what I was talking about. Angel, the youngest, practically danced in, smiling angelically at me. Angel was secretly my favorite, but I would never admit to it. Her responding smile reminded me that I wouldn't have to, because she could read minds. Then Iggy came in, and, miraculously, began to cook eggs. There were two reasons this was miraculous: one, I couldn't cook to save my _life; _two, Iggy was blind. We all knew Iggy's being blind was a sensitive topic. When he was in the lab with us, he had been able to see fine. But one experiment gone wrong designed to enhance his vision had instead made him lose it permanently. Iggy, however, like the rest of us was special. He could pick locks like a pro, make bombs with Gazzy (I don't exactly consider this one a positive), fight, and identify any of us by feeling our wings. Sometimes, though, he broke down. We all knew that being blind was hard on Iggy, not to mention the whole mutant-freak-with-wings thing, but he handles it so well that sometimes we just, well, forget.

As Iggy finished the eggs and served them, he walked over with perfectly accuracy to where the couch used to b-oh, no. Yesterday, Nudge had rearranged the furniture, and forgot to tell Iggy. Before I could open my mouth, he had tried to plop onto the couch, and had landed straight on his butt. I winced, preparing for the worst. Its not that Iggy yells often or anything, but when he does, it cuts like a knife. Glancing at Nudge, I saw sorrow and fear mixed in her eyes. Iggy got up and whirled, seeming to zero in on each of us with his sightless eyes. "Who forgot to tell me that the couch got moved…." he began in the soft, calm voice that screamed DANGER to all of us. Nudge stepped forward. "I'm so sorry Iggy, I guess I forgot to—" Nudge was cut off, "That's the thing! Everyone ALWAYS "forgets"! Well I'm tired of it! I never FORGET to make you guys breakfast, or FORGET to tell you something important! But its always DIFFERENT with me! It's just, 'oh don't mind him, he's blind!' or 'stay away from that _freak_ kids, let him find his .around!'" I was surprised to see that tears were streaming down Iggy's face, and looking around, I saw that everyone else was too. Nudge was crying, and I went over and wrapped my arms around her. "It's not that I don't know what like, purple is, I've SEEN it! That's the hard part" Iggy's voice cracked. "I remember. I had the gift, and I lost it. Have you ever stopped and tried to get around with your eyes shut for just ten minutes? It's difficult! But I can't open my eyes after ten minutes! I'm STUCK with this! Everyone takes advantage of being able to see…if I could just have one day, just one day…." Iggy trailed off, and another tear rolled down his pale face. I caught Fang's eye, and sent him a message: _your turn to do the comforting._ he ewnt over to Iggy, who was back on the ground, and began talking quietly. Then they were walking out of the room, heading for Fang's room. After a moment of silence, I turned and began to clear the plates. That's me for ya, I can't cook, but I'll do the cleaning. Nudge immediately moved the couch back, which was nice, considering how long she had been begging for the rearrangement. About fifteen minutes later, Fang came back with Iggy, who looked considerably better. They were both grinning, but I decided not to ask, it was one of the expressions that warned me that boy humor was involved.

We were all sitting down, talking about strategy's of survival, the School (don't even get me started), and money problems. Yes, the group of freaky six-to-forteen-year-old-mutants have to worry about money. Our parents haven't been very-close, so to speak. As in, "hey, are you my mom? Nice to meet you!" Would be the first words out of my mouth if I ever saw them. Anyways, we were joking about Gazzy when Fang spoke up (you'll find its fairly rare once you get to know him). "I can't believe that was about a _couch, _Ig" he said. I raised an eyebrow like, "Are you crazy?". It was a pretty daring thing to say only an hour or so after Iggy's blow up. But Fang, knowing Iggy well enough to take the risk, got a smile in return. Iggy shrugged, but didn't say anything for a minute. Then: "What's for lunch?"

**I know it's a little corny, not very good. Sorry if you think I got anyone's character wrong, particularly Iggy's or Fang's. Hope you liked it anyways. **


End file.
